Solar panels are generally adapted to collect solar energy and transform the collected solar energy to electrical energy. A plurality of solar panels is often connected together by photovoltaic junction boxes to combine the electrical current output of the solar panels.
Known photovoltaic junction boxes have a base and a cover mounted on the base. Electronic elements, such as conduction terminals and diodes, are positioned in a receiving chamber of the base. In the prior art, the base and the cover are engaged with each other hermetically without any gap therebetween, such that the internal space of the photovoltaic junction box is sealed from the external space. However, due to the seal between the base and the cover, heat produced by the diodes during operation is contained within the photovoltaic junction box and is difficult to discharge to the external atmosphere. As the temperature inside the photovoltaic junction box increases, the service life of the diodes and the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the photovoltaic junction box are adversely affected.